Goodbye
by tamashi ryu
Summary: Her death came as a shock to everyone especially Sora,now there's the possibility that it wasn't an accident after all,someone could've killed her. i'm bad at summaries warning:suicide references in chapter 2


**Disclaimer**:i don't own kingdom hearts,if i did Riku would be all mine^^

Just a random idea i got,please R&R and let me know what you think.

So without further delay i present the :)

**Chapter1**

Everything was quiet on the Islands,everyone was preparing to say good bye to one of their most beloved adolescent,a red haired teen known to one and all as death came as a shock to everyone on the Island especially one knows how she died,she just went to sleep and never woke the small Islands flowers were layed out in rememberance of Kairi's short life.

Through out the whole funeral Sora never cried,for some reason the tears wouldn't was like his feelings,emotions and tears had died with the ceremony the time came to send Kairi's body to the was buried under a beautiful big blossom tree,surrounded by flowers left by various mourners,includeing Sora and everyone left Sora approched the newly covered grave,eyes fixed on the newly filled hole that now contained his friend and true love,his only once alll the tears Sora thought he lost flowed from his eyes in rivers,he feel to his knees and cried,cried for the one he truly loved with all his heart.

"Kairi,why? why did you have to go leave me?"creid Sora"i love you so much,and i just got to tell you that before you went"

Sora didnt understand why she died,he was just talking to her an hour before,they were both on the island and Sora had finally told Kairi how he night was playing over and over again in his was no sign that she was going to hour later he had gotten the call from Selphine saying Kairi was rushed to hospital,that she wasn't had ran out of his house and went straight to the hospital,bumping into Riku along the way and quickly telling him what happened.

When they arrived they were greeted by a very upset Selphine,Sora knew right away what happened.A few minutes later the doctor came,and delivered the message that caused Sora's heart to shatter into a million remembered it word for word.

"I'm terribly sorry,but there was nothing we could do,i'm afraid Kairi is dead,i'm sorry for your loss"

Riku had taken Sora home that night afraid to let him walk home alone.

"She was to young,we'll miss you kairi"Sora was so busy crying that he hadn't noticed Riku standing behind him.

"Why Riku?,why did this happen?"Riku knelt down beside his friend and tried to comfort him

"I don't know"

"She was fine after the party,and she was fine when we talked on the island and i told her how i really feel"

The autopsy reports weren't released so no one knew what had killed Kairi,but Sora and Riku along with alot of people who were at Selphine's birthday believed someone spiked her drink,that it was a prank gone horribly no one they did know was Kairi was gone and there was no bringing her had no idea how to go on with his life without her there to guide 'll never hear her laugh,or see her beautiful eyes again.

It's been two days since the funeral,Sora hasnt left his room includeing Riku is worried about afraid he might end up doing something stupid.

Riku banged on Sora's door,begging the young teen to let him in.

"Sora!,Sora! i know you're there"

"Go away"

"Sora i have something to tell you,so you can either let me in or i'll let myself in".

Sora finally left his room to answer the door."you didn't have to break the door"

"actually i had to to get your attention,and i didn't break it".Both teens went to Sora's room,Sora fell onto his bed once again looking at the picture of him and Kairi."why are you here?"asked Sora keeping his eyes on the picture.

"Everyone's worried about you Sora so am I,you know she'd hate seeing you like this,this isn't like you"

"Yeah well maybe if she was here then i wouldn't be like this,it's all my fault"

"What!,how could you think that?,no one knew this was gonna happen not even Kairi knew"

"I was with her at the party and she seemed fine,a little lightheaded after a drink but fine,then after the party when we both talked on the island she was fine,i finally got to tell her and then she was taken away,i should've....she was my light Riku,how am i supposed to go on not knowing why she was taken?"

"So you didn't hear"

"Hear what?"asked Sora his eyes finally leaving the picture and looking at Riku.

"The police questioned my about the party,they're questioning everyone that was there,i think they are at Wakka's now,they might come here next"

"huh why would the police question you or anyone else about Selphine's party?".Sora's head shot up as he finally realised the were investigating Kairi's death.

"No...NO.....they think someone....someone.."

"spiked her drink and caused her death,they think it was purposely done"

"WHAT!,no who would do that?,why? why would someone do that to Kairi?,she was always so kind and friendly,who would want her killed"Sora's aqua eyes were now overflowing with stayed with Sora until the police finally came to his head was still spinng from what Riku told was in utter disbelief someone had intentionally hurt hurried to the door and began to answer as many questions as he could

**Hope you've enjoyed the story so far,i'll get chapter 2 up r&r and let me know what you think**

**I apologise for any bad grammer and spelling**


End file.
